


your sin

by Coshledak



Series: one-hundred percent chocolate [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, Gore, M/M, Tokyo Ghou crossover, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coshledak/pseuds/Coshledak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tokyo Ghoul crossover.</p><p>Sometimes it pays to listen to rumors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your sin

“…you sick fuck!”

Hanamiya’s sensitive nose twitched in response to the blood rushing like a flourish from the dying ghoul’s mouth. Cool, crisp air wove its way to them through the concrete landscape, though whether it was trying to help or hinder the scent was unclear. He didn’t much care, because an almost melodic chuckle struck up a chord only a split second after he heard feet hit the ground. He didn’t even spare a glance to the side. 

“Now, now, there’s no need to be rude. You are a guest, after all. Perhaps you should have listened to the rumors?” Imayoshi suggested, stepping up beside Hanamiya, his hands resting in his pockets. “You _are_ the one who trespassed on our territory. It isn’t as though you didn’t know what you were getting yourself into by coming here.”

Hanamiya’s kagune twisted in the ghoul’s pleasantly eviscerated abdominal cavity, the thrill of warm blood and fresh meat seeming to travel through his thin, jointed kagune straight up to his spine. It hadn’t even been much of a chase, really, but they rarely were. The idiots _did_ get themselves stuck between two ghouls, and they had no one but themselves to blame for that. Still, the pathetic scream gurgled weakly in his throat, the dying ghoul’s own kagune long since helpfully amputated. Pathetic. He didn’t deserve it in the first place.

More than that, he seemed surprised by the appearance of another ghoul, his eyes widening in shock or, maybe, despair for his own miscalculation. “N…no way…there really…are two…?”

Hanamiya curled forward over his slightly bent leg, his foot planted between the downed ghoul’s thighs, laughing. The spider-like tendril hitched a spot inside and blood sprayed up onto his cheek but the smile didn’t leave. It was reflected in the red that shimmered through the leather mask covering his face like a blindfold. The deep color projected into symmetrical glass orbs of varying sizes like eight crimson eyes. “Clearly not one of the brighter ones, are you?”

“Come now,” Imayoshi scolded, sliding his fingertips over the space where Hanamiya’s kagune burst from his lower back. Hanamiya shuddered at the contact, fighting the instinctive arch in his back. “You weren’t much different than him once upon a time.”

“Your trips down memory lane bore me,” he replied, ripping his kagune up through the ghoul’s chest cavity. He choked and died with a spasm, blood exploding in a spray from the full-body cut. Hanamiya moved his foot to kneel down between the dead ghoul’s legs, spreading them to make room. “And I’m hungry.” He looked over his shoulder, his expression conveyed only through his voice and the curve of his lips. “Aren’t you?”

Imayoshi smiled under his mask, a hard black thing that replicated a scorpion’s eyes and chelicerae, curving to keep his sadistic grin exposed, “Quite.”

Hanamiya turned back to his meal, ripping free meat and muscle to bring up to his mouth, and it was certainly not as good as human, but there was a point to be made for trespassing and strength to be gained in cannibalism. He hardly registered the slight tug on his shirt collar until it got harder, ripping away fabric to expose the skin of his shoulder and one side of his neck. Imayoshi’s teeth scraped over his skin, along his neck, finding a spot to bite down hard, harder, until a chunk of him is ripped free and devoured.

**Author's Note:**

> I love how popular this series (Tokyo Ghoul) has gotten lately. Let’s face it, these two would make the best ghouls. I’ve kind of got an idea for a backstory that Imayoshi references, but we’ll see.


End file.
